Egg Hunt
by TinySprite
Summary: A cute Easter one shot for Dragon Flyz.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Dragon Flyz, which is owned by Gaumont Pictures. Only the plot and the OC are mine.

(-)

Lucy brushed some strands of her blonde hair out of her face, letting out an irritated growl as she did so. Getting back on her knees, she shoved aside some branches of the bush she was searching, calling out, "Stacy? Stacy, this isn't funny! Come out, now!"

A few feet away, Tommy gave his best friend a sympathetic look and continued his own search in a different cluster of bushes while also trying to keep an eye on the brightly colored baskets next to his feet. The brightly colored plastic eggs inside the baskets signified their purpose.

While Easter wasn't considered a major holiday on Airlandis, it was still celebrated. Most of the celebration focused on family activities though, often complete with a special dinner to top it off. But, as a treat for the younger kids, the city did host an egg hunt in the public park part of the Forest biosphere.

Adults weren't allowed to participate, unless they were escorting a young child in the hunt. Otherwise, adults only supervised to make sure everyone stayed in the designated area and that there was no cheating or foul play. As for Tommy and Lucy, only Tommy was young enough to still participate. Lucy was just a year too old, but she'd gotten permission to join in because she was the buddy for her four year old cousin Stacy.

Tommy had stuck close to them, not only because he was a little embarrassed to be in what was viewed as a kid's game alone but also to help Lucy with corralling Stacy. The little girl loved to run around and they'd almost lost her twice before, when Lucy had set her down to let Stacy get an Easter egg only for the tiny blond to run off in a completely different direction.

Even now they weren't exactly sure how they'd lost her. Lucy had set Stacy down, but kept a tight grip on her cousin's hand as she pointed out the bright orange egg hidden under a bush. Stacy had gotten it, but began shrieking about a princess egg and darted through the bush after it. Lucy had tried to follow her, as had Tommy, but they'd gotten tangled in the branches and lost sight of her by the time they'd gotten free.

Which brought them here, trying to poke through the other bushes in the area in an attempt to find her. Tommy lifted some branches and found a blue egg. He hesitated, but picked it up and put it in one of the baskets. He honestly couldn't remember which was his and which was Stacy's, so he hoped he put it in the right one. Then again, since he'd already planned to give her most of his eggs after the hunt anyway, did it really matter?

Lucy groaned and got up, stalking to a different bush to search. She called out again, "Stacy! Please come back! Where are you?!"

"Looking for someone?" came an unexpected reply.

Both kids turned around and gaped. Summit was standing there, dressed in his dragonator uniform but missing his helmet. The fact he was there didn't surprise them, since his name had been on the list of supervisors for the hunt. What did surprise them was the basket of eggs on his arm and the happy little girl he was carrying, who was currently munching on a piece of chocolate.

Lucy gasped, "Stacy! There you are! I'm so sorry Summit! I don't know how she got away from me!"

The man gave out a short laugh and gave Stacy back to Lucy, "Don't worry about it. Peak used to get in all kinds of trouble during the egg hunts. At least she didn't climb a tree to get bird eggs."

As he stepped back, Stacy started squealing and held out her free arm towards him, little hand making rapid grabbing motions. Summit laughed again, "I didn't forget. Here you go."

He pulled a bright pink egg out of the basket and gave it to her. Lucy glanced at it and was surprised to see a tiara symbol on the plastic shell. Stacy cuddled it, "Princess egg!"

Shaking his head, Summit looked at the older two kids, "Yeah, don't let anyone know I gave her that, please? I'm supposed to be setting out new eggs for the kids to find."

Well, that explained the basket then. Tommy moved to get a look at the egg, asking, "Why does it have a symbol on it? There weren't any like that before."

Summit smiled as he explained, "It's a new thing that was decided on to help keep the older kids interested. The eggs with the symbol on them have a different prize inside, like a small toy or a bit of cheap toy jewelry along with a piece of candy. It wasn't announced this time so the kids could be surprised by it. If it goes well this year, it'll likely be included in next year's hunt too."

With that said, he turned to leave, "Anyway, I've got to go. Have fun with the egg hunt!"

After Summit left, Tommy and Lucy glanced at each other. New eggs? That could be fun! Lucy turned to her little cousin, "What do you say Stacy? Want to go find more eggs?"

Stacy took her candy out of her mouth to hold up her now prized princess egg and shouted, "More princess! More!"

Giggling, Lucy turned to Tommy, "That's the best yes we'll get out of her."

He smiled and got the baskets, "Let's go!"


End file.
